dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Contract: Nether Dark Shenron
Main Event *Nether Dark Shenron reverts back to his Darkness form and forcibly merges with Xeno Kakarot. Summary Hit: GT finishes powering up and as the Shadow Dragon regenerates before using his Time-Skip to attack him, but the Shadow Dragon knocks him into the ground. Hit: GT uses Time Lag to slow down the Shadow Dragon, but he manages to punch the assassin into the ground before kicking Hit: GT away. Chronoa reveals that since this Hit never met Goku: GT - he never experienced strong fighters like him and never trained to improve himself as a result - he was unprepared when he was hired to assassinate Champa: GT and instead opted to train under Vados: GT until he had the power to rival him deciding to join a group known as Hassan - which is faction of assassins from each universe of Earth-1984. As a result; Hit: GT is even more powerful and stronger than Hit of the current main timeline. As a such; he is able to withstand most of Nether Dark Shenron's attacks. However, Hit: GT decides to use his jump card after both his Time-Skip and Time Lag abilities failed and begin to power up. The upper part of his trenchcoat crumbles away and reforms into a Shuriken behind him while a purple glows surrounds him. Hit: GT reveals that the form is acquired by training with the Hassan and can only be reached with individuals with a high killing intent and as all Assassins have such thing - it is mostly used by Assassins and proceed to say that name of the form as Slayer's Awakening. While in his Slayer's Awakening form - he proceeds to launch miniature shuriken from Shuriken behind his back damaging the Shadow Dragon while redirecting them and causing them to impale him in his back while causing a jolt of electricity to paralyse him momentarily and allows him to use Flash Fist Crash and causes the Shadow Dragon severe pain to cut as he clutches his stomach while Hit: GT kicks him in the jaw sending him across the ground. Using Telekinesis; Hit: GT uses a section of the ground to levitate himself into as he doesn't wish to spend an unnecessary amount of ki and proceeds to punch the Shadow Dragon in the no before turning the shuriken into a Tanto and attempts to kill him, but the Shadow Dragon is too large for tanto to reach its vitals. Nether Dark Shenron destroys the blade and sends Hit: GT flying result in him losing the upper half of his trenchcoat be uses the platform he created with his telekinesis to and transmutates it to another Shuriken. He proceeds to raise the Shuriken behind his back above his head and proceeds to hurl it at the Shadow Dragon severing his right arm and left leg causing him to fall over. Hit: GT steps on his shuriken and proceeds to generate static electricity to strengthened himself before getting in the stance to get ready for a Flash Fist Crash, but proceeds to add more power into launches his fists and refers the attack as Slayer's Shock Flash before hitting in the Shadow Dragon in the gut, but instead bursts through his gut leaving a gaping hole as all Seven Dark Dragon Balls are knocked out of him and are collected by Towa resulting in Nether Dark Shenron to undergo another transformation. He begins reverting back to his True Form before reverting back to his Darkness form. Hit: GT proceeds to attack him, but it due to being a ghost-like Dragon - he simply goes through the Shadow Dragon as it destroys the Shuriken and blasts the area before locating Xeno Kakarot and proceeds to forcibly merge with him into a Dark Kakarot shocking Hit: GT and the others. Battles *Hit: GT (Awoken/Slayer's Awakening) vs. Nether Dark Shenron (Giant Mythic Dark Shenron/Darkness) Category:Fanga